<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World Between Us by mistnfill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107808">The World Between Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistnfill/pseuds/mistnfill'>mistnfill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>royal - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistnfill/pseuds/mistnfill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emery Naval...<br/>is a 18 year old girl living in her parents palace, she comes across Montgomery Moralio, the son of her fathers greatest enemy.<br/>They come across each other in a village multiple times. But officially meet at a ball in her parents palace.<br/>They start secretly meeting up until her sister finds out about the relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>|Nervous|</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wake up to pounding on my door, " Emery," my mother yells, "Get up your going to be late for breakfast!" <br/>" I'm going, don't worry!" I yell back at her. I rise up from my bed looking out my window. I personally think I have the best view, the green grass the beautiful daisies and the dark forest behind it all. I smile and get dressed.</p>
<p>I open my door and walk out. I greet the maids as I walk down the large stairs. I finally make it down 5 flights of stairs and make it into the the dining room, realizing I'm the last one to arrive. <br/>I take my seat silently waiting for our breakfast to come, as my sister Aurora, stares at me in disgust.<br/>" You couldn't have gotten up earlier, what took so long Emery!" she scoffs.<br/>" I was reading last night and lost track of time, I won't do it again." I say clearly annoyed, my parents favor my sister more than me. It was understandable she had the most  perfect hair, perfect skin, and perfect body. I was shaped nicely but she looked even better. She even had the perfect boyfriend, Marcus Tornsey. My fathers best friends son. <br/>The chef came in and brought us our breakfast , I chose eggs and some fruit to eat this morning, I was kinda in a hurry. <br/>" Emery Darling, stop eating so fast, you'll shove on your food." My father tells me, me and him don't talk much so it's still surprises me when he decides to speak to me. <br/>I swallow my food hard before speaking,  " Sorry father, I have to get to the library at 9, and I need to hurry." <br/>" What is it with you and books anyway," Aurora ask, " They are all Boring anyway." She ask.<br/>" They aren't all boring, but if you'll excuse me I have to go." I walk out of the dining room rushing up the stairs to my room </p>
<p>I get a different set of clothes, and hop in the shower, I brush my teeth did my hair,  and got dressed.</p>
<p>I ran down the stairs, yelled goodbye and walked out. I was offered a ride by the chauffeur, but I declined. I made my way through the woods into the village arriving at the library. </p>
<p>As I was walking through the library, there was a boy around my age, I couldn't help but stare, I've never seen anyone like him, he was very much handsome.  I was obviously staring too long because his eyes met mine. I immediately look away as he just smirked at me, and walked away. I felt my cheeks get hot, I've never had a feeling like that for anyone. </p>
<p>I picked out the books I wanted and left, making my way through the shops to see if I'd like anything. I saw him again arguing with a some man. I try to look away but I couldn't. He notices that I'm staring again and walks towards me. I start walking away not wanting to live the embarrassment that's about to come. I turn to an alley way to try to make sure he's not following me, but he catches up.</p>
<p>" I've noticed you've been staring, why?" He questions. <br/>"I have no idea  what you are  talking about." I reply, he can tell that I'm nervous.<br/>" Yes you have, I saw you," he says, " But you ran away." <br/>I step back not wanting to be around him anymore.<br/>He steps forward almost no space between us, he glides his hand up my arm, leans close to my ear, " Well I could've sworn it was you, you see it's not nice to stare." I can just feel him smirk close to my ear, giving me butterflies.<br/>" I'm sorry I won't do it again." I say stepping  away from him.<br/>He hums and walks out of the alley into the village. </p>
<p>I decided to take the long way back to the palace, to think about what had happened. I brushed those thoughts away, and opened up my book, and continued walking. I arrived back home, still pretty embarrassed that I was caught.</p>
<p>I made my way to my room, setting my books on my night stand. I sit on the edge of my bed, thinking why haven't I seen this boy before? It seemed like I knew who he was but I just couldn't think of how.</p>
<p>Dinner came around and my father told us he will be holding a ball soon, so we have to get prepared.</p>
<p>" I already know what I'm going to wear, what about you little sister. What will you be wearing?" My sister questioned<br/>" I'm not sure Aurora is have to check my closet." <br/>" The dresses in your closet are just awful, I'd let you borrow one of mine but I would look better in it." My sister remarks, knowing I'd take offense from it,  <br/>" Well you can have your dresses, I'll figure something out." <br/>My sister was about to say something but my father interrupted, <br/>" I forgot to mention it's a masquerade ball, so look out for that." <br/>" See girls, it'll be fun!" My mother explained trying to brighten up the room.</p>
<p>Oh im sure it will, I never like when my father hosted parties. It was never fun for me, but maybe I'll find an excuse to stay out of it.</p>
<p>Dinner was over and I headed up to my room. Before I could open my door my sister yanked me away, and scowled, <br/>" Listen Emery, I don't want you stealing from my closet, those are my clothes. Understand?" <br/>" Yes, I understand." I was frightened, but to make my sister happy I made it seem like I was.</p>
<p>I walked into my room changed out of my dress to something more comfortable, and went to bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Montgomery-</p>
<p>It's early in the morning, I'm getting dressed to leave my home. I don't spend a lot of time with my family. I'd have to hear my father speak poorly about Agustus Naval, the guy that lives in the palace across the village. They've always hated each other, never knew why. Then I'd have to hear Astoria, my step mother talk about how good her son is, he's 15, and ever since they both came into my life, I've hated them. </p>
<p>I leave before everyone else wakes up, going to the village and bothering everyone. It's all I'm good for, at least that's what my father says. </p>
<p>I walk around the village and I come across this old looking library, I've always like reading but I never have time to read anything. I step inside looking tho right the bookshelves until I found one that looked appealing. </p>
<p>I sat down on one of the tables and began reading. The book was pretty boring but I had to do something to spare time. I had this feeling that someone was starting, I looked up and there was a beautiful girl looking at me. She turned away the moment I looked up. I gave her a little smirk and left. </p>
<p>As I'm heading out, this man runs into me and claims that I should watch where I'm going.  We are both arguing with each other, when I felt someone staring again. I look around and there she was, the same girl from the library. </p>
<p>I tried telling my self not to but I start walking towards her. She immediately stark walking, almost running away from me into an alley. I catch up to her. </p>
<p>" I've noticed you've been staring, why?" questioning the girl, she makes it seem like she's confused, like if she hadn't been looking at me.<br/>" I have no idea  what you are  talking about." She's nervous I can feel it. <br/>" Yes you have, I saw you, but you ran away." <br/>She takes a step back, making more space between us. I spent towards her closing the gap, leaning forwards so that I'm whispering in her ear. <br/>" Well I could have it was you," I say grazing my hand across her arm, " you see it's not nice to stare." <br/>She tenses up, " I'm sorry I won't do it again." She says stepping away from me.<br/>I him in response and walk away going out of the alley into the woods.</p>
<p>I meet up with one of my closets friend Douglas, well my only friend. I'm not good with people.</p>
<p>" There he is, Montgomery Moralio."  Douglas yells out.<br/>I chuckle, giving him a hug.<br/>" So what's happened to you, your oddly quiet today." he ask nudging my arm. <br/>" Nothing, just woke up before my father could," I respond, " Like always." <br/>He pulls out his pocket knife and starts carving the wood. <br/>" Eh, I over heard that Agustus Naval is hosting a Masquerade Ball, wanna crash it." He says in hopes that I'll say yes.<br/>It's our favorite thing to do, perhaps the only thing we do. <br/>" What kind of question is that," I exclaim, " Of course I'll go." <br/>" Only downside, how do we get in." He questions<br/>" Well the only way we know," I shove him, " It's simple remember jut walk in act like you belong there." <br/>He scoffs, " Yeah you look like you belong there, I don't."<br/>"Well, we'll make you look nice, " I tell him, " But i got to go, don't want to get yelled at by my father." I tell him waving before leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>|The thought of you|</p><p> </p><p>BOOM! <br/>The thunder goes through the night, startling me as I'm reading in the middle of the night. Thunderstorms have always been my fear, just  that out of nowhere you hear a loud noise. It really bothers me.</p><p>" I wonder if I am able to go to the village today." I whisper looking out the window. It looks like it could be a flood. Now that I'm more awake than I was before I'm not sure what to do. Sure, I could continue to read a book, but I'm almost done with it, and I need more entertainment or something. </p><p>I looked around my room, mostly admiring it, no ticking things I haven't noticed before. Which is weird because I've loved here all of my life. I get up from my bed going to my desk, looking at all my perfume bottles. Most of them I don't remember getting. One in particular reminded me of something, someone.</p><p>It was a strong scent, I'm pretty sure I had a men's perfume. It reminded me of the boy I met, his scent kind of stayed with me.</p><p>I put the perfume down and got back on my  and falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>- Later in the Morning - </p><p>I'm in my closet figuring out what to wear, since it rained I'm guessing it would be could.  Although, it could also be hot, " Hm, I'll just go without one." I shrug while taking out this Champagne colored dress.</p><p>I already had breakfast with my family, normal as always. I say goodbye to the housemaid and head out. I figured today I can actually do some shopping. </p><p>As I'm walking I realize it was actually really cold, and dark. " Damn it, I should have brought a sweater." I huffed while hugging my body. I finally make It to the village, walking into the market. I take a basket and greet the owner.</p><p>I picked out some fruits and vegetables, and just some basic groceries. As I'm checking out I see people bringing their stands from outside back inside. <br/>" It lookslike it's going to rain again" the owner tells me looking out the window into the sky. <br/>" Yeah it does," I reply<br/>" Be careful when you're out there, yeah? It is dangerous. Especially in this weather." He tells me with a concerned face. <br/>" I will, goodbye." I wave and walk out of the market.</p><p>It's not raining yet, but, it will soon. I try walking fast, so I can beat the rain. Obviously that did it work, there's thunder and rain pouring making it hard to see. Now I really wished I had brung a sweater. The rain is making the bag of groceries hard to carry. </p><p>I hear someone yelling, and running towards me. The rain was loud so it was very faint. <br/>" Hey are you alright?" I heard what sounded like a guy. I stopped and looked over to get a better look, which was hard considering the fog. It was him, the guy from yesterday. <br/>" What are you doing walking in the rain?" He said or yelled. " I'm going back home." I responded. </p><p>" Well aren't you cold, I mean it's raining." <br/>" yes I am cold, but I'll be fine, goodbye." I really wanted to end the conversation, and go back home.  I turned around and had a good 3 steps before he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, " At least take my jacket, to keep you warm." He says, taking off his jacket, handing it to me. His shirt underneath getting wet, and sinking into his skin.</p><p>" What about you," I asked, " Wouldn't you be cold." <br/>He smiled and shamed his head, " No I'll be fine, now put it on and go." He says taking the bag of groceries from and giving me a chance to put it in. </p><p>I put it on, grabbing the bag from him,<br/>" Thank you. I really appreciate it."  He was being nice to me, even after I was practically stalking him yesterday. Although I don't think he noticed it was me. <br/>He smiled and ran off the other direction. I went as fast as I could, into the forest, being careful I don't trip. After a while the rain calmed down, making it easier to find my way. </p><p>- Montgomery -</p><p>I watch her walk away from a distance before going. I remember her, she was the girl who was staring. I didn't mention it because she obviously was embarrassed by it. It took me a while to realize, I don't have a jacket anymore  and I'm soaking wet right now.</p><p>At this point I'm running home, I hate feeling like this. All wet, makes me uncomfortable.<br/>I finally made it back home, quickly taking off my boots and running to my room. I made the floor wet but I could care, I'm not going to clean it up anyway.  </p><p>I was running pretty fast. had to stop for a little before getting a new set of clothes. I take a quick shower, get dressed and walk down to see what I can eat. </p><p>" God, I'm starving"I say, walking towards the dining room. <br/>" Where have you been and why are you wet?" My step-mother asked.<br/>I didn't answer. I took a plate and left, I do this  quite a lot so no one questions.</p><p>I eat while listening to the rain, it's peaceful, and I like it. I start thinking about her, it may have been foggy, but she looks so beautiful. I have to learn her name soon. I'll maybe see her tomorrow. </p><p>I finished eating and placed my bowl on my nightstand, I'll bring it down later. Layer and bed and drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>| Shopping |</p><p>" Emery hurry! We are going to be late" My sister yells banging in the door. <br/>" I'm going! Stop yelling." I sorta yell back at her. I hear her walk away, I grab the guy's coat, hoping I'd see him. To give him back his coat of course. No other particular reason. </p><p>I get out of my room walking down the stairs meeting my sister by the door. We are going dress shopping for the ball.</p><p>Aurora notices the coat in my hand, her eyes narrow at it before questioning " Where did you get that coat, I've never seen it before?" <br/>" Oh, I.. um.. Someone gave it to me the other night." I mean I wasn't lying. </p><p>She looks at me again not really believing me, " Hm, well let's get going."</p><p>-In the dress store-</p><p>We are both looking at dresses, Aurora already has 5 things, but nothing has caught my eye yet. Sure they are all pretty well but none of them are really me.</p><p>" Ok now looks at this one" my sister said as she walked out of the dressing room, trying her fourth dress. <br/>" How does it look?" She glances at the mirror, " I think I look good."  <br/>She looked absolutely beautiful. <br/>" Like I said before Aurora, you look fine." <br/>She stares at the mirror admiring herself. " I know I do" she mutters, flattening out the dress.<br/>" Which one do you think I look best in," holding up 4 dresses, " I personally love the blue on."</p><p>I roll my eyes<br/>" Then wear the blue on Aurora, it is not that difficult." I practically yelled at my sister, causing a couple of women to look towards us. <br/>She scoffs and goes back in the dressing room, changing out of the dress.</p><p>I got up looking at the dresses until I saw this beautiful, champagne colored dress. I took it off the rack to get a better look at it, wow I say.</p><p>" Oh you're not wearing that." My sister says, I have a questioning look, " Well why not, I like it."</p><p>" Oh, don't be sad," she says gliding her hand on my cheek, " I just don't want you to get disappointed when you see that you look awful in it."</p><p>She does this all the time, and I can't say anything back, I'm just too afraid. She smiles and walks away telling the workers her exact measurements and when the dress should be ready.</p><p>I looked out the window, admiring the outdoors. Needing some type of distraction from what my sister had said to me. My eyes wandered around the store, eyeing my sister as she was yelling at the workers. </p><p>" Are you okay dear?" An elderly woman says placing a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>" Oh no I'm fine, thank you for asking." I smiled<br/>" Do you see a dress you'd like, I can get it fitted for you."<br/>I looked back at my sister, making sure she doesn't see this,<br/>" Yes, I.. um.. I really like this one." I whispered getting up from my seat.</p><p>She smiled back at me and took it off the rack leading me to a fitting room.</p><p>" Try it one and see how you like it." <br/>I nod in response.</p><p>I walked in the fitting room, undressing, Putting on the dress.</p><p>" Are you dressed sweetheart?" The lady knocks on the door.</p><p>I walked out smoothing out the dress in front of her.</p><p>She gasps, " You look wonderful, that color is so beautiful on you." She says moving my body to see the dress all around.</p><p>"You know it's the only one we have," she puffed out the end of the dress, " If you really want it."</p><p>I look at it more admiring the little details.</p><p>" Yeah I like it, I'll take the dress."</p><p>Taking off the dress handing it to her, I tell her my exact measurements, and she brings it to the front. She says that it'll be ready tomorrow.</p><p>I get changed back into my clothes, walking back over to my sister. <br/>" Where the hell have you been Emery!" As if she actually cared, " I've been waiting for 20 minutes!"</p><p>I ignored her walking out of the store, her following behind me.<br/>" I really need to get myself ready for the ball, I mean it's in 2 days." Aurora exclaims looking at her red polished nails.</p><p>There was a sound of glass breaking, we both turned to see a man alongside 4 big scary men beside him.</p><p>He was yelling at another man, I'm guessing he made him drop the glass. He looks very angry, he may be farther away from us but I can see a vein in his forehead.</p><p>" Emery stop staring, let's go." She whispered, pulling my arm. I don't move, I guess you can say I am nosey, I just find many things interesting. <br/>She yanks my arm harder, " Let's go! He can't see us here." </p><p>I was going to ask why, but knowing my sister she wouldn't tell me.</p><p>She is dragging my arm walking, I keep my head turned towards the men, there he was. The boy, he is just staring at this all happening. Though he kind of looks uninterested. I have his jacket on, I should walk over. But I can't.</p><p>We walked far enough that I couldn't see them anymore. We didn't say anything to each other, Aurora just at moments took out her little mirror and admired herself.</p><p>As we arrived it started to drizzle, which my sister wasn't happy about. <br/>" My hair!" She exclaimed, " It's going to get frizzy, Emery help me!"</p><p>Again she was ignored and I walked into the palace.</p><p>- Montgomery-</p><p>" Let's go son, we have things to do." My father snapped at me, holding a box of his most valuable things. <br/>He saw that I hadn't risen up yet and yanked my arm and dragged me off of the chair. </p><p>" Get up, we don't have all day!"<br/>Fine I say yanking my arm back. Him and his men walking in front of me, leading to who knows where.</p><p>It's a long walk through the forest, my fathers men don't know where they are going nor does my father.</p><p>Eventually we made it out of the woods. People are staring at us, or my father. Some of them are scared and some of them honor him.</p><p>A man bumps into my father making the box he had fallen. <br/>" Oh you son of a- Look what you've done!" <br/>His face turning red, a vein or two popping out.<br/>It made me laugh a bit, seeing my father angry. He looks so weird. </p><p>They continue arguing while I drift away from them, walking towards that one men's clothing store. In hopes that I'd find something suitable for this ball.</p><p>Yes I may seem like I care but I at least want to look nice for one night of the year. There wasn't much to talk about. Just took a suit for me and Douglas, and left.</p><p>It was that easy, imagine leaving the doors with no security. Someone could easily just steal something. I guess you can say I have the money for it, just doesn't seem like something I would waste it on.</p><p>My father does his own thing while I go meet up with Douglas, In our usual meeting place.</p><p>-</p><p>There he is throwing rocks, " And what is it with you and nature?" I question.<br/>" Oh nothing Monty, eh what do you have there?" His thick accent flowing through the woods. <br/>" I told you never call me Monty, but it's just your suit," handing one of them to him, " Told you well make you look nice." I say nudging his arm.<br/>He takes it and sets it down.</p><p>" So what if they ask for our names, because if you say yours they'll know who your father is," he says fidgeting with his pocket knife, " No one knows who I am, so I'm fine."</p><p>I huff, " I'll think of it but for now," I take out the pack of cigarettes from my pocket, " Hand me the lighter."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>| Well Let me Introduce myself |</p><p>-<br/>The day of the ball, I wish I could say I was excited. It's been very stressful with my mother having to take me to etiquette classes, and my father worrying about security, and my sister wondering how she will do her hair.</p><p>I had to get up early to pick up the dress. There is no way my sister could know that I bought it. I gather my things, alongside Enough to pay the lady.</p><p>-</p><p>" Here you go sweetie, you're going to look wonderful." The lady handed the dress to me.<br/>" Thank you so much." I say smiling.</p><p>My only concern is how am I going to get this inside without anyone seeing me. <br/>" Just say you got your dress cleaned." I whisper. They won't suspect a thing.</p><p>I'm walking towards the exit when a beautiful pair of shoes catch my eye.  I step closer to see them. Silver shoes, with small jewels around. The light made them look even better.</p><p>I walk into the store and find the shoes. God they are so beautiful.</p><p>I sigh and look for my size, realizing there are only 2 left. I quickly take them and bring them to the register. Not even trying them on.</p><p>" Is that all you'd like?" The women ask staring me down. She must know me, or my father. I don't get shown around much when I am with them.</p><p>" Oh..yes that's all." <br/>She hums and proceeds to scan them. Giving her the amount needed, I hurry back home.  I didn't need anything getting in my way. Just needed to be home before my sister sees me.</p><p>Quickly walking in the woods trying not to trip on anything. </p><p>" Well what are you in such a rush for?"<br/>The voice startled me, making me jump slightly. I turn around seeing the boy smoking a cigarette and reading near a tree.<br/>" I...I was just," struggling to catch my breath, " I just need to be somewhere right now, so I'll be off."<br/>He takes a drag of his cigarette slowly letting it out. I can't help but stare at his beauty, which I know I shouldn't be.<br/>" You're staring again." He chuckles<br/>I close my eyes mentally slapping myself.<br/>" Sorry." I say walking away.<br/>He nods and goes back to his book.</p><p>Oh fuck my life.</p><p>-</p><p>I rush into my bedroom, locking my door and hiding my dress and shoes. </p><p>Knock Knock</p><p>The sound of the door startled me Making me jump.</p><p>" Emery what the hell are you so loud for," my sister yelled at me from the other side of the door, " Why is the door locked?"</p><p>I hesitantly unlock my door and open it. She walks in skimmed my room, trying to find something. Her realizing there isn't anything she goes to my mirror fixing her lipstick.</p><p>" So sister have you found a dress yet, because it would be so sad for you to miss the event."</p><p>I have, but she will ask to see it. " No.. but I'll find something." <br/>She hums and walks out. I wait a little before taking the dress out. I hope I didn't ruin it.</p><p>I check the clock, it's  1:00, I better start getting ready.  I walk down to where everyone else is. My sister, mother, aunts, and cousins are there. Waiting for my sister to finish her makeup. </p><p>" Emery, honey great to see you!" My Aunt Victoria exclaimed. I don't get along with my family, but Victoria always knew how to cheer me up.</p><p>I smile and wave at her, completely ignoring my cousins. <br/>" Alright Aurora is done, Emy it's your turn." My mother smiles.</p><p>It took a long time for me to be finished, my mother stopped every now and then to gossip with my aunt. She only did my hair, I'm not very fond of having people touching my face. Before I head  back to my room, I go to check out the ballroom. Let me just say it looks stunning. It's usually empty in here so seeing it fully decorated is nice.</p><p>" Shouldn't you be getting ready dear." My father asked standing behind me. </p><p>" Yes, I just wanted to see it, it looks nice." </p><p>He nodded and made way for me to leave. Bastard.</p><p>I turn on my heels and walk away. Getting another look at everything. Hopefully my night won't be miserable.</p><p> </p><p>- </p><p>My hands glide down my dress, fixing the bottom of it. I tilt my head, " I look dumb."<br/>I huff, it's fine though. As long as I feel nice in it, everything else shouldn't matter.</p><p>I put on my shoes, open my door. Well here goes nothing.</p><p>-Montgomery-</p><p>" Hurry up and put it on, we don't have all day Douglas!" I yell while putting on my dress clothes.</p><p>We finished putting on our clothes, " Alright I don't have a mirror, how do I look?" Douglas stands in front of me.</p><p>I sigh, " Well sir," rubbing his shoulders " Eh you could look better." He shoves my arm.</p><p>" Asshole."</p><p>We finish getting dressed, lighting up a cigarette while walking. We can already see the line of cars waiting to be parked.</p><p>" So this guys are a big deal eh?" </p><p>" You could say that, or he just has so much money it got to his head." </p><p>He hums and takes the cigarette from my hand. Our only concern is if we can actually get in. They probably know who I am. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>" Name?" The security guard deeply says.</p><p>" Douglas" </p><p>Fucking idiot.</p><p>" Douglas what?"</p><p>" W-what?" </p><p>He's screwed.</p><p>" Well Douglas I need a last name."</p><p>" Oh right, how silly of me. But its Naval."</p><p>" Naval as in, Prince's relative?"</p><p>" Oh yeah he's my uncle." </p><p>Stop getting nervous.</p><p>He looks Douglas up and down,<br/>" Alright then." He makes a room for him to go inside.</p><p>" Yes!" I whisper. </p><p>Now it's my turn. I see a lady walk past. I'll just use her. </p><p>" Miss.. yes I completely forgot my invitation, could you maybe...bring me in with you?"</p><p>" Oh.. are you a relative of The Prince ?"</p><p>Dammit.</p><p>" Yes.. I just happened to forget my invitation."</p><p>I see Douglas looking at me, waiting for me to go in. Poor guy. </p><p>She sighs, " Well sure, just stay close."</p><p>I thank her and walk behind her. There are a couple of people in line before we went in front.</p><p>" He with you ma'am?" He ask, not even looking up. <br/>" Yes he is." She smiles.<br/>He makes way and let's us through.</p><p>She walks away, leaving me trying to find Douglas. He was just here. I walk more into the palace, let me just say it was magnificent. Better than my fathers.</p><p>" Oh Monty, you will not believe who I just saw!" He comes running towards me stuffing his face with hors d' oeuvres.</p><p>" Woah there, and..don't call me Monty again," I say smacking his chest, " but who?"</p><p>" Prin...daug..." you can barely hear him since his mouth is full.<br/>" Who?"<br/>He hums smacking my shoulder pointing to the direction of two girls. Both look absolutely beautiful. But she..she looks magnificent.</p><p>He finally finishes his food, " I meant..prince's daughters." He swallows hard, still processing his food.</p><p>"Yeah what's her name?" </p><p>" Mm, oh that's Aurora..I think that's her name."</p><p>" No, her." I softly say pointing at the girl in the pink dress.</p><p>" I'm not sure, I only know the other one's name," he chews on more food, " why don't you go find out."</p><p>I shake my head, " No it's fine."<br/>" Alright, but try this."<br/>He drags me over to a whole table he set up with food. He stares at it like it's the best thing.<br/>" Ok so first we have."</p><p>-</p><p>"Woah, looks like the sisters are fighting, wonder what they are talking about." Douglas says, taking a sip of his drink.</p><p>" Yeah, well I'm off to the bathroom." I say standing up. Walking out to find a bathroom in this huge place.</p><p>-E-<br/>Aurora grabs my arm, " You had some nerve taking the dress I said not to." She digs her nails in my arm, causing it to bleed.</p><p>" Ow!" I shove my arm out of her grasp. Applying pressure to my arm. <br/>" What is your problem, Aurora!" I'm not holding back anymore.<br/>" You can't always tell me what to do, it's my life. I liked the dress so I took it!"<br/>" You look horrible in it anyway, not sure what you were thinking."<br/>I hate her so much.<br/>" Screw you Aurora." I rush out the doors going to the bathrooms.</p><p>-M-</p><p>There she was again, only she is hurt now. Holding her arm. " Hey are you alright?" I rush over to try and help her. I hold her arm lightly.<br/>" No no I'm ok, I just need to clean this. I'll be right back." She goes to the bathrooms.</p><p>I follow her to see if there is another one. She only grabs a paper towel and wets it. <br/>" Are you sure you're fine?" <br/>She nods, " Yes I'm ok, just my sister being aggressive." She looks up, her beautiful brown eyes. <br/>Her arm is clean and she throws away the paper towel.</p><p>" Well let me introduce myself, I am Emery Naval." She held out her hand.<br/>" Well hello, My name is Montgomery."<br/>" No last name I see." She laughs <br/>" No, I like going by my first name."</p><p>We talked for a while, I forgot I left Douglas alone. <br/>" This mask is killing me." She groans untying the mask, taking it off. It was her, the girl from the store, who clearly has a staring problem.</p><p>" What?" She makes a face, confused on why I'm staring at her. " Is there something on my face?" <br/>" No, just that I've seen you before, many times." <br/>" Oh really."<br/>" Yeah we spoke earlier today, you have quite a staring problem."</p><p>She's taken aback, trying to process this.</p><p>"  Yes know I remember, you were sitting by the tree reading." </p><p>I nod, taking off the mask. She starts laughing. She tries to hold it in but can't.<br/>Now I'm the confused one.<br/>" Sorry, it's just the mask that left a mark under your eyes." She lightly touches where the mark is. " Right here." It's silent, but a comfortable silence. <br/>I take a hold of her hand bringing it back down to her side.</p><p>" I better get going." I whisper letting go of her hand.<br/>" Yeah, I have to go too." She smiles and walks out of the hallway.<br/>-</p><p>" Dude where the hell have you been, and put the mask back one." Douglas drags me to a corner.</p><p>" I told you I was in the bathroom." I say wrapping the strings around my head.<br/>" Or were you hanging with the king's daughter." He smirks while taking a sip of liquor.</p><p>How did he know? I never mentioned anything about that.</p><p>" I saw her walk out, and shortly after you did too, could it be a coincidence," he takes another sip, " Sure, but it's a possibility."</p><p>A song starts playing, some weird looking guy walks on the stage. " Everyone," he taps his glass with a spoon, " Time for the dance, grab a partner!"</p><p>We both scoff, neither of us can dance, not even if we tried.</p><p>" How about you go and ask her to dance, she's all alone."</p><p>" No, I don't dance, and you know this." I slightly raise my voice.</p><p>" Oh well I'll just go ahead and get her here." He walks over to her whispering something in her ear. Making her turn her head towards me and smile.</p><p>-E-<br/>" So my friend over there, he would love to dance with you."</p><p>I turn around, seeing it's Montgomery. I smile at him, turning my head back over to, the guy. <br/>" Well if so, why couldn't he ask me?" </p><p>He pauses for a second, " Will you just go and dance with him?"</p><p>I nod and walk over to him</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>| We'll see each other again|</p><p> </p><p>"Care to dance?" I say to him my hand in front of him. He smirks and takes it. We walk to the middle of the room. A couple of stares, not sure why.</p><p>"Have you ever danced before?" I ask making conversation. " No, never liked dancing. But this is exceptional."</p><p>He spins me around, my hair flowing beautifully. Although she's focused on something else. I'm the one staring now. The song ends and we go back with Douglas.</p><p>" See that wasn't that hard, but we gotta go Monty." He smiles walking away. " Monty?"<br/>Confusion written in my face.</p><p>"Yeah he calls me that sometimes, I hate it."</p><p>The three of us walk towards the entrance. " I'll let the both of you talk." Douglas says walking outside. " Actually before you go, I need to give you something." I say grabbing his hand leading him to my bedroom. It was a long walk but we made it. </p><p>I search my closet for his jacket. "Here you go." I hand him it smiling. " Forgot you even had it, thank you." I smile.<br/>" So I'd better get going, Douglas doesn't like waiting." <br/>" Yeah, it was nice seeing you, hopefully we'll see each other again."<br/>He smiles and takes my hand in his hold, and kisses it.<br/>" I'll see you around."</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sorry for the short chapter I was out of town, but Emery and Emery have officially met!!! If there is any mistakes, so sorry, just wanted to put out a chapter for you all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>